rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Haftbefehl
Aykut Anhan (born 16 December 1985) known as Haftbefehl (meaning "arrest warrant" in German) is a German rapper1 of Kurdish/Turkish23 descent born in Offenbach. He was signed to his own record label Azzlack, before he was signed to the label Echte Musik. Biography Anhan was born in Offenbach (Hesse, Germany)on 16th December 1985. He finished his school career by his own account without a graduation and escaped in 2006 because of an impending imprisonment to Istanbul from there he had moved to Netherland. Along the way he had written his first lyrics. After his return to his hometown Offenbach he began training as a vehicle mechatronic, after 3 weeks he had quit. Subsequently he runs a betting shop in the "Offenbacher Kaiserstraße" (street name). After that he began recording his first songs. After Samson Jones (owner of the label Echte Musik) had heard Haftbefehl´s songs, he was assured of his skills and contract him. Haftbefehl was involved with eight contributions at the Label-Sampler Kapitel 1: Zeit für was Echtes. He also attained attention by bis contribution at the Sampler La Connexion and the singles from Kollegah and Manuellsen. On 29th of October, 2010 Haftbefehl had released his first album called Azzlack Stereotyp. After the closing of the label Echte Musik he had launched his own label called Azzlacks, where Celo & Abdi and his brother Capo and Veysel are contracted. In spring 2012 he had released his second album Kanackiş which contains songs with other german prominents like Jan Delay and Sido. On the occasion of the 15th anniversary of the death of the american rapper The Notourious B.I.G. the splash! magazine had released a mixtape named The Notorious H.A.F.T.. With the single Chabos wissen wer der Babo ist Haftbefehl attained a placement in the German single-charts for the first time. Discography ; Albums * 2010: Azzlack Stereotyp * 2012: Kanackiş * 2013: Blockplatin * 2014: Russisch Roulette ; Singles * 2010: Gestern Gallus, heute Charts (E-Single) * 2013: Chabos wissen wer der Babo ist * 2014: Saudi Arabi Money Rich * 2014: Lass die Affen aus'm Zoo (feat. K.I.Z.) * 2014: Ich rolle mit meim Besten (Remix) (feat. Marteria) ; Sampler * 2009: Kapitel eins: Zeit für was Echtes) ; Mixtapes * 2012: The Notorious H.A.F.T. ; EPs * Azzlack Kommandant (JUICE Exclusive) ; Freetracks * 2009: An alle Azzlackz * 2009: Wieso, Warum (feat. Jonesmann) * 2009: Wir feuern dich (feat. Jonesmann & Criz) * 2009: Zu groß (feat. Jonesmann & Manuellsen) * 2009: Wie die Tränen meiner Mutter * 2009: Sound für die Nacht (feat. JAM) * 2009: Koma (Remix) (feat. Blaze, Jonesmann, Favorite & Vega (Rapper)|Vega) * 2010: Bitch da hast du * 2010: An alle Azzlacks * 2010: Schwarz (feat. Afro Hesse) * 2010: Psst! (MeineStadt2010) * 2010: Nightlife (feat. Inferno und Aikido) * 2010: Wir machen Patte (feat. Doezis und Kamran) * 2010: Ich nehm dir alles weg * 2010: Für die Jungs (feat. Omik K.) * 2010: OF Crackflow * 2010: Azzlack zerbersten (feat. Zerbersten) * 2010: Columbine! (feat. Silla, Twin und Criz) * 2010: Chabo Nation Azzlackz (feat. Son Saifa und Midy Kosov) ; Juice-Exclusives! * 2009: Spiel mit dem Feuer (feat. Blaze, Criz und Jonesmann) (Juice-Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #99) * 2009: Duck dich (feat. Blaze, Criz und Jonesmann) (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #100) * 2010: Streichhölzer & Benzinkanister (Juice-Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #107) ; Halt die Fresse * 2009: Halt die Fresse : 01 - NR. 32 - Haftbefehl * 2010: Halt die Fresse : 03 - NR. 78 - Haftbefehl * 2011: Halt die Fresse Gold - NR. 02 - Haftbefehl * 2012: Halt die Fresse : 04 - NR. 187 - Haftbefehl * 2012: Halt die Fresse : 04 - NR. 215 - Haftbefehl (feat. Xatar, Celo & Abdi und Capo) * 2013: Halt die Fresse : 05 - NR. 267 - Haftbefehl (feat. Veysel) * 2013: Halt die Fresse Platin - 01 - Haftbefehl * 2014: Halt die Fresse : 06 - NR. 329 - Milonair & Haftbefehl („Ballermann“) Haftbefehl's album Azzlack Stereotyp reached 59 on musicline.de's top 100 chart on November 15, 2010. The discography was translated from the german wikipedia page.4 Links: A Rap from Haftbefehl: Chabos Wissen wer der Babo ist, Chabos wissen RMXCategory:Rappers Category:German rappers Category:Echte Musik Category:Azzlackz